


[铁虫] 事后烟 （1）

by Elvira0



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 03:35:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20351719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elvira0/pseuds/Elvira0
Summary: *炮友日久生情(?*里面藏着pwp*私设较混乱，狗血无营养和我一样没救了（）*因为有lof喜欢屏蔽的东西还是走外链吧[托尼不知道彼得蜘蛛侠的身份。]/舟





	[铁虫] 事后烟 （1）

*  
托尼点了一根烟。

烟点亮于指缝间，烟雾袅袅攀升，像是一朵朵绚烂绽放的玫瑰，只可惜花期转瞬即逝，没过多久就弥散在空气中。  
他微微仰起头，脖颈形成弯曲的弧度，余光恰好可以看到熟睡之人弓着的脊背，跃跃欲起的蝴蝶骨随着一呼一吸摇曳着，顺着线条，便是赤裸而又白皙的臀部，股沟顺着浑圆弧度掩藏在毯子中。

他起身，将烟蒂掐在了烟灰缸中，顺带拿起放在桌子上的文件夹。  
冰箱里几乎没有什么现成的食物了，托尼有些纠结，望着冰箱里的杂七杂八第一次有了‘不知所措’的感觉，他觉得早餐还是在楼下解决较为明智。

他就这样想着，便听见急急忙忙的脚步声，伴随着“啊——遭了！”的呐喊。  
彼得随便套了一件T恤衫，宽宽松松的落下，他可能是睡得太过于迷糊了，头上的褐色卷发也凌乱的随风飘逸着，拖鞋在地板上发出‘哒哒’的声响，他来到客厅，望见厨房里倚靠在冰箱上用似笑非笑的眼神望着他。

彼得似乎听见自己的脑袋‘砰’的一声差一点就要被点燃了，他向后退了几步，有些结巴的开口道“史，史塔克先生，你还在啊……啊！不对，上班要迟到了！”  
“小鬼，今天周六。”

平底锅里的培根卷弥漫着勾人的香味，席卷着二人的鼻腔，彼得拿着锅铲哼着音乐，将食料翻转几下，看颜色大概是差不多了，便将它和刚刚烤好的土司片搭在一起，他悄悄的瞥了一眼正在一边喝着浓咖啡，一边一目十行看着手中的文件微微蹙眉的托尼，漫不经心的询问道“你要加酱料吗？”  
“……什么？”许久才得到答复，托尼大概是太入神了，彼得轻轻叹一口气“番茄酱或者是日式醋，或者是别的？”  
“别加榛果就好了，上次差点就死在医院了，对了彼得，下周有空吗？”托尼终于将视线从密密麻麻的文件中挪开了，那双总是炙热的眼，望向了举着盘子的彼得身上，彼得的动作停顿了一下“周几？”

“看你的时间了，今天我要去一趟公司，下周还有去出差。”托尼将彼得递过来的盘子放在了桌子上，放出了清脆的声响，插着白色雏菊的花瓶就在不远处，花瓣凋零了不少，甚至还有些只剩干秃秃的花蕊，那种残败的美感却总是让人有种不舒适的感觉。  
托尼咬了一口有些烤焦了的吐司片，口感有些硬巴巴的，但是味道不错，他说“花该换了。”

*  
初逢是在酒吧。  
有着裂口的风铃摇曳着尾巴，随着托尼推门而进的动作叮铃作响，夜亮了不少，街角被烧红的云褪着色，隐约落在托尼身上。  
他松了松领带，擦的锃亮的皮鞋踩在地上，过于静谧的空气，只有简简单单的音乐在回响着，震动了数次的手机被他按下了关机键，似乎舒爽了不少，比较熟悉的酒保露出了‘我了解你’的笑容，将调好的酒递给了坐在吧台的托尼“是女朋友在查岗？”  
托尼笑了笑，摇曳着高脚杯，开口回应道“已经分手了。”  
即使是昏暗的灯光，那快要报废的霓虹灯闪烁着隐约的灯光，照耀在澄澈的酒水上，上面的柠檬片润着亮色，看起来就很酸涩“她觉得分手了就毫无顾虑了，变本加厉的迫害老板了。”  
酒保脸上的笑容着实灿烂几分“她看起来不像是那种人啊哈哈，果然人不可貌相。”  
话题就中止在这。  
托尼小酌了几口，酒精划过舌蕾，刺激着口中的神经，酒不廉价，所以酸涩中带着甜腻，苦中藏着凉意，口感却是温润的，怎样也说不清。  
驻唱慢慢的走上台来，他褐色短发卷的柔软，落下来的几根短发随着空调的凉风摇曳着，只可惜昏暗的灯光下，脸上涂了些阴影，他抱着有些笨重的古木吉他，随便撩拨的几下便可以富有节奏的调子。  
他终于愿意抬起头，目光落在了人群中，声音有些颤抖。

*  
“你叫什么？”  
“彼得，彼得……帕克。”  
“看起来像个未成年。”托尼嘴角勾了点笑“你真的高中毕业了？”  
彼得点了点头，眼睛亮的透彻“我马上就要大学毕业了。”  
“看起来是第一次做这种事？”  
“……是的，但是我是有点经验的。”  
托尼眯了眯眼，似乎喝的有点醉，说话也就毫无遮掩了，声音也有些沙哑“记住了，过会儿是我操你，你的经验并没有多少用处。”  
彼得的眼睛弯的像是月牙，他的脸庞带着丝丝的稚嫩，却又看起来棱角分明，一切都被刻画的模棱两可，几乎没有什么人可以分清。“先生，我算是比较‘天赋异禀’。”  
这真的可以证明彼得是第一次了，连接吻这种最简单的动作都磕磕绊绊的，起初彼得用舌勾勒对方唇的模样，羞涩的舌头粉嫩嫩的，托尼好几次都忍住想要咬住它的冲动，等待着对方像小兽一样捕食的动作。  
彼得只是觉得对方打理整齐的胡须弄得他有点痒，他一直让自己的动作看起来小心翼翼，毫无破绽的，偶尔用余光瞥对方的动作，也不知道到底招惹对方什么的，托尼用有些粗糙的手掌摩挲着他的脸颊，反客为主的吻了上来。  
托尼的动作当然没有了前面的慵懒，先是用唇恶狠狠的含住了对方的指尖，像是撬开贝壳一样，探近了对方的口腔，彼得起初觉得有一点点痒，舌尖划过上颚时的莫名其妙的酥麻感一下子就侵略了彼得的身体，像是电流一般的，瞬间弥漫至脚掌。  
他只能勉勉强强的发出“呜——”之类简单的字眼，也被亲的软弱无力了，他需要依靠，因此，整个人像个融化的巧克力一样软趴趴的，依偎在托尼身上，等这个吻结束了，甚至还有绵长的线把一切的搞得缠绕不清，而托尼握住了对方的手掌，摸起来柔软而又温暖，他低头在彼得的耳边轻声说道“看来我要教教你了。”  
*  
彼得的膝盖落在了柔软的，看起来价格不菲的毛毯上，他望着对方解开腰带的动作咽了咽口水，像是期待着属于自己糖果的小鬼，只可惜给他的不是糖果，而是已经半勃起的性器，像是弹簧一样的“啪——”的一下弹了出来，彼得用双手小心翼翼的把他捧了起来，而托尼压低了自己的声线“先舔舔它。”  
彼得点了点头，先是伸出舌头抵在了有些湿润的马眼，然后一点点的把性器含在了嘴里，从头部慢慢探索到，他可以清晰的感受到阴茎的炙热和那些曲线分明的纹路，而温润的口腔是最让人欲罢不能的，托尼轻哼了几声，然后夸赞了自己听话的学生“好孩子。”  
而彼得继续埋头认真努力的完成自己的作业，把整个性器都含在了嘴里，脸颊鼓起了两个包，还染了些绯红，而托尼的手指穿插在彼得有些凌乱的头发间，柔软的发丝随着他‘推搡’的动作一下又一下的跳起而又落下，托尼原先还想温柔一些，后来也不知怎么，就多用了些力气，而彼得理所当然的可以清晰的感受到他嘴里的东西正在膨胀着，马上就要抵到自己的喉咙了，顺带的还有香薰带着些腥。，  
而过了不久，托尼就把属于自己的那部分掏了出来，他用食指和中指掐住对方柔软的舌头，撩拨了一下，而彼得泪眼朦胧的，像是失去归宿的小狗，可怜巴巴的祈求着主人的赏赐。  
*  
彼得并没有被扒了个精光，至少那有些看起来就有些年代的T恤衫只是被掀了起来，露出了饱有线条的腰腹，一直延绵向下的，是被拔下内裤后露出来的，有着漂亮曲线的臀部，他翘起的性器看起来还很粉嫩，湿润的头部已经开始滴着液体，而托尼早已‘成熟’的性器，像是利剑刺过，一鼓作气的捅进了那看起来非常神秘的小穴，彼得先是轻哼了几声，忍不住收紧了点，内壁像是吸盘一样紧紧的包裹住了入侵者的凶器，像是在惩罚，而托尼只要是轻轻抽插几下，那臂肉会夹的更紧，也会让人更爽一些。  
柔软的床铺上肆意的布满了两人的衣服，廉价的牛仔裤和价值不菲的西装外套揉在了一起，彼得背对着这一切，手指紧紧的攥着了什么，不知道是裤子还是其它的什么，而那种奇异的感觉似乎一点点的在他的身体里变得庞大，可是他却什么也看不清，他似乎听见了自己的呻吟，却不确认这到底是不是从他的喉咙传出来的，他哭喊着，也不知道是痛觉多一点，还是快感多一点，所有的感觉都像是搅和在了一起，把他的一切都弄的一团糟。  
“看起来被操的很爽嘛，看看你说着‘受不了’可是却还夹的更紧了些。”  
“啊……史塔克先生……”  
“……啊哈，我以为你没有认出我是谁。”托尼轻笑的，加重了自己的语气和身下的动作“我们是不是在哪里见过？”

-TBC


End file.
